


Lion Heart

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Chakotay goes missing after debriefings. He is found several months later badly injured. Kathryn is there for him.





	

The incoming message light blinked on the desk console. She rushed to answer it.

“Kathryn, we’ve found him.” It was B’Elanna. Blessed relief, they’d found him. Thank God.

“Where is he, B’Elanna? Is he alright?” She could barely speak. Fear and excitement warred within her. He’d been gone for months. Missing. Disappeared without a trace. They’d been looking for him everywhere. Harry had even gone to Dorvan in the hope that he may have returned there, but the weeks had gone by and there was no sign of him anywhere.

“He’s in sickbay on a ship on its way back from Setlik III. That’s all the information I have. It’s a Starfleet vessel, so you may have more luck finding out what’s going on. I’m sorry I haven’t got more news.”

“That’s alright, B’Elanna. Just to know he’s alive is good news. The rest we’ll deal with when he gets home. I’ll contact headquarters. Perhaps Owen knows more. Have you reached Harry yet? He’ll want to know.” She sat down in her chair with a thud, the relief leaving her a little weak kneed and breathless. She’d been in a constant state of alert since they got home. He’d disappeared right after debriefings without a word to anyone. She had been frantic, as had B’Elanna, Tom and Harry.

Seven had left for Vulcan at about that time, so Kathryn had assumed they’d parted ways. Not surprising, but when she’d tried to see him, he was nowhere to be found. She’d contacted Seven, thinking that he may have followed her, but she knew nothing of his plans. She said they had terminated their relationship on amicable terms, both realising that they were not really suited to each other, and that was the last she had heard from him. She assumed he had gone to his cousins in Ohio. Kathryn had tracked down his cousin Timas Kotay, but he had no idea Chakotay was missing. He’d met with him briefly on arrival and hadn’t had word of him since.

With B’Elanna, Tom and Harry’s help, they had checked all outgoing transport passenger lists, private cruisers and merchant vessels but he’d managed to elude them.

It wasn’t until a few weeks into their search and a casual comment from Ken Dalby about the unmasking of another Cardassian spy in Starfleet, that it occurred to them that maybe he hadn’t left earth willingly, that perhaps he wasn’t just hiding but had been taken because of his association with the Maquis. This put a whole different slant on their search.

Kathryn discussed her fears with B’Elanna and Tom. She hadn’t wanted to appear paranoid but it was the only explanation. She was sure that if he could have come to her, he would have. Even if his relationship with Seven had continued, he was her closest friend and he’d never have left without saying goodbye.

B’Elanna was watching Kathryn’s reaction to the news. “Kathryn, are you alright? Do you want me to come over? Miral is awake and she’d love to see her Auntie Kathryn.” B’Elanna was worried about her. She’d been running on adrenalin and caffeine for weeks, and to be honest, she looked terrible. They were on six months leave and supposed to be resting, but they’d all been so frantic in their search for Chakotay that they were more worn out now than when they’d arrived home. She hoped he was alright, for his sake, but also for Kathryn’s. She had her doubts though. Setlik III was still in a disputed area of the Demilitarized Zone. If the Cardassians had had him for this length of time, she was worried as to how much of Chakotay would actually return.

Kathryn gave B’Elanna a worried smile. She was well aware of the history of Setlik III and the probable circumstances of his ‘visit’ there, but they had to keep their spirits up. He was going to need them. “I’d love to see you and your little angel. I haven’t had a cuddle in days. Head over whenever you like. I’ll be here contacting Headquarters and waiting for any word.”

“Ok. I’ll just change her and we’ll be over soon. Put the kettle on. I’m looking forward to one of those coffees that takes the enamel off my teeth. Did Gretchen leave any brownies with you?” Kathryn smiled and nodded. “Fabulous. We’ll be there in a flash. Save me some.”

Kathryn laughed. “See you soon.” She hit the end button and sat looking at the blank screen. She and B’Elanna had become close friends since their return to Earth. Actually the whole crew had remained in close contact with one another. The counsellors had suggested that they limit their interactions with their crewmates, something about survivor syndrome, but Kathryn thought that was rubbish. They all genuinely liked one another and enjoyed each others company, and she figured who else was going to understand what they’d been through. Their experience was unique and so were the people and she wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything. If she was going to have survivor syndrome, she couldn’t think of better people to have it with.

Her first order of business was to put a call through to Owen Paris and see if he knew any more about Chakotay’s injuries and the reason he was on that backwater planet. Setlik III had been the scene of a shocking peacetime massacre. On erroneous intelligence, the Cardassians had wiped out an entire outpost of civilians, thinking that it was a Federation base from which an invasion was to be launched. It had been abandoned since that time. She had a sinking feeling about the whole situation. She didn’t want to think too hard about what Chakotay may have endured over the last few months. Speculating wouldn’t help him and it certainly wouldn’t do her any good either.

She contacted Owen’s office and was put straight through. His face filled the screen. “Hello Kathryn. I was expecting your call. You’ve heard, I take it?”

“Yes, Owen. B’Elanna just called with the news. Do you know how he is and what we can expect? He was on Setlik III? Is that right?”

“I won’t bore you with platitudes. Yes, he was on Setlik III in the hands of the Cardassians. They were some splinter group from the Obsidian Order. His condition isn’t good. At last report, he hadn’t regained consciousness. Doctor Bashir from DS9 is on the transport looking after him, so he is in good hands. They’re keeping us updated on his condition. I’ll send the updates through to you when they come in.”

“Thank you, Owen. I’d appreciate that.” She took a couple of deep breaths. She’d needed to know the truth, but it was very hard to take. Her emotions were running very close to the surface. “How long until he reaches Earth?”

Owen Paris was watching Kathryn’s reaction to the news. Tom and B’Elanna had filled him in on the complicated relationship or lack thereof between Kathryn and her First Officer. It was obvious to him that she was in love with the man and having observed Chakotay at the debriefings, the feelings were reciprocated. This was going to be hard on her. She’d suffered the loss of many of the men she loved in her life. It seemed so unfair.

“The Defiant is due in 36 hours. He’ll be transported directly to Starfleet Medical. I’d like you to be there when he arrives. We pulled his files and he has you listed as next of kin, so you need to be close at hand, and if he’s conscious, I’m sure he’d be pleased to see a familiar face.” He looked away from the screen and fiddled with some padds on his desk. Kathryn was close to tears and he wanted to give her time to regroup. “I’ll contact you when they’re a few hours out and organise transport and accommodation for you. Pack a bag, Kathryn. I think it’ll be a long stay.” He hoped she’d heard him. It was more what he hadn’t said than what he had.

“Thank you again, Owen. I’ll be ready and I do know to some extent what to expect and I’ll not be alone. The whole crew will be behind us and supporting Chakotay through his recovery. We’ll get through this. You’ve no idea what this crew is capable of when they work together. They’re extraordinary.” A single tear escaped and slowly meandered down her cheek. Owen Paris was deeply moved by her faith and love for her crew. They were extraordinary, but only because she was so extraordinary. He’d never witnessed such devotion to a captain as the crew of Voyager had for this woman. It gave him faith that they would indeed ‘get through this’. He signed off telling her he’d see her at the hospital.

Kathryn spent the time while she waited for B’Elanna to arrive contacting the crew to let them know of Chakotay’s rescue. They were all ready to rally around her and Chakotay. She was so proud of them.

An hour or so later she was sitting on the couch with baby Miral asleep in her arms. “That’s so unfair, Kathryn. She always sleeps for you. I wish you were around at 3 in the morning when she’s all fidgety and crying. She sleeps for Tom too. I can never get her to settle.”

“I’d like to think it’s my calm and soothing personality, but it’s just that Tom and I don’t smell like dinner. It’d be like you or me trying to snooze with a raktajino under our noses. I could always get my sister’s kids to sleep as well when she couldn’t.” They’d had their coffee and brownies and were talking about anything and everything to avoid speaking of the obvious, trying desperately to maintain some level of normality.

The comm console chimed an incoming transmission. They both got up and Kathryn opened the channel. It was Chakotay’s medical update. He was still unconscious but improving. Most of his physical injuries had been healed, although they didn’t elaborate on what they’d been. He’d been dangerously dehydrated which had been corrected and he was malnourished, but time would take care of that.

There was no apparent head injury causing his coma, but they’d know more when they got him to Starfleet Medical. Her heart ached for him and she wished she could be there with him. There had been an unwritten rule on Voyager that when one of them was in Sickbay injured, the other would always be there when they woke. She couldn’t count the times she’d roused from unconsciousness to see his wonderful face hovering above her. She closed her eyes and tamped down her despair. There was a long way to go, and she had to remain positive. He was going to need all her strength.

It was still 28 hours before the transport would arrive and she had lots to do before she could leave. B’Elanna offered to stay with her, but she decided she needed this time alone. Her mother was due back tomorrow morning from a conference on Mars so she thought she may as well get the house in order. Kathryn knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight so she decided to get her packing out of the way. She’d stored Chakotay’s things here as well so she gathered all the items she thought he might need. Some of his clothes, his medicine wheel and bundle, his hand woven blankets and even the pillow he used on Voyager. By 4 am she’d finished her packing and the house was spotless. She took a cup of coffee outside and sat on the porch to wait for the dawn. She closed her eyes and tried to doze but that achieved little. Every time she closed her eyes she found a blank canvas and flashes of memories ran through her mind like a slide show. His smiling face as he teased her about her coffee, his look of triumph when he finally beat her at pool (she’d thrown the game), his look of concern and worry whenever she was taking a risk, his intensity as he pondered some problem and the look of love he had only for her. She prayed he was going to be alright. The Cardassians were renowned for their sadistic torture techniques and brutal treatment of prisoners, but if he wasn’t going to recover she’d still take care of him. It was the least she could do and she knew if their places were reversed, he’d do the same for her. They were soul mates bound to each other by something deep and profound and that was what was going to save him.

She watched the new day dawn and as the sun rose over the horizon she was filled with an energy and a certainty that he would survive and be whole again.

Gretchen arrived home mid-morning and Kathryn filled her in on all the news. Gretchen felt for her daughter. Kathryn obviously had a strong bond and a deep affection for this enigmatic man whom she’d never met but whose image sat beside Kathryn’s bed. His condition sounded serious but Kathryn was prepared. It amazed and heartened her when calls kept coming through from Kathryn’s crew, offering support and love. Kathryn had always been able to rally people around her. She was a born leader, but the devotion she engendered with her Voyager crew was something quite out of the ordinary. It didn’t surprise her that they’d survived and at times thrived in the Delta Quadrant. A more unified group of people she’d never met.

The call from Owen Paris came in the late afternoon. The transport with Chakotay on board had just entered the solar system and they’d be ready to beam Chakotay to Starfleet Medical in a couple of hours. Owen Paris organised a transport directly to the hospital complex for Kathryn and she spent the time waiting for Chakotay getting settled. The room was large with a huge window overlooking the gardens of the Campus and her cot was set up under the window. She’d insisted on staying in the room with him. She needed to be close.

She stowed away their clothes, hung his medicine wheel above his bed and then remade it with his blankets and pillows. She was sitting by the window not looking at anything in particular, trying to stay calm and focused, when she heard the familiar whine of the transporter. A young man in Starfleet blue appeared. He turned towards her with his hand extended in greeting.

“Captain Janeway, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Julian Bashir. I’m the CMO at Deep Space Nine and have been looking after your Commander Chakotay since he was found. They’ll beam him down momentarily but I just wanted to have a quick word with you first.” He looked around the room and noticed the bed under the window. This was obviously a very close friendship. “I see you’re all settled in then. This is good. He’s going to need constant care for a while. Did Admiral Paris give you any specifics on the condition of the Commander?”

Kathryn shook her head. “No, Doctor. We were just told the basics, and last I heard he was still in a coma. Has he regained consciousness yet?” She was finding it difficult to remain removed from this situation. She needed her captain’s demeanour and it seemed to have deserted her. She should’ve had more sleep. When would she ever learn?

Julian noted her tenuous hold on her emotions, but had quickly deduced that this was a woman who was used to being in control so he decided that being matter of fact and telling her the plain truth would be what she’d want. She was obviously a strong character to have survived and lead her people through the Delta Quadrant for all those years. He had no doubt that she’d cope.

“Let’s take a seat, shall we?” Julian led her to the table and chairs in the corner of the room. “I take it you’d like to know the extent of the Commander’s injuries and his prognosis?” Kathryn nodded. Julian continued. “He was found quite by accident by a scouting party. There’d been rumours of unusual activity in the area so the Defiant was sent to investigate. The Commander’s bio signature was picked up. He’d been abandoned by his captors some days before he was found. One assumes that they had no intention of returning. He was lucky to be found. Intelligence informed our captain that it was a small faction from the old Obsidian Order, but until the Commander wakes, we won’t know what information they were after. Are you alright, Captain?” She was looking a little fragile. It wasn’t easy news to take.

“I’ll be fine, thank you, Doctor. Please continue. I need to know what to expect so I can deal with the fallout. I can’t do him any good if you mollycoddle me. Our first priority is to get Chakotay well again. Now, can you tell me his injuries?” She took a deep breath and steeled herself. Julian was most impressed with this small woman. If anybody could bring the Commander through this it was the woman in front of him.

“There’s an extensive list of injuries, so I’ll just run through them and you can ask any questions afterwards. Is that alright with you, Captain?”

Kathryn nodded. “Yes, Doctor. Please proceed.”

“His coma is something we’re still investigating. There’s no obvious head injury so it may just be his body’s way of healing. His legs were both broken in several places and the right side of his pelvis. He had hairline fractures in several of his vertebra, but there was no spinal chord damage. His left wrist and right elbow were broken and both his shoulders had been dislocated.” He looked up at Kathryn to see how she was coping. Her eyes were suspiciously bright but her face was impassive.

He continued. “He had been beaten severely on many different occasions. The aging of the bruises varied. This had caused some internal bleeding and bruising to his lungs, liver and spleen but all these injuries again have been healed and will cause no lasting problems. He did have some damage to his throat and vocal chords.”

Kathryn looked at Julian questioningly. He was loath to reveal the reason. The picture it conjured was distressing, but she was waiting for an answer. “His vocal chords were damaged from harsh and prolonged use.” It took a few seconds for the reason to hit. Kathryn was shocked. He’d screamed in agony so hard and so long that he’d damaged his vocal chords. What he had endured was beyond cruel.

She turned her face to the window. Julian gave her a moment to gather herself before he continued. “Some of his more severe injuries were burns. It seems some sort of device was used. We think it was electrical in nature. The areas most affected were his chest, underarms and his genitals. Some of the burns were very deep and will leave some scaring. Unfortunately, we had to remove one testis as it had been so badly damaged and it’ll take time to know what the lasting affects will be on the rest of the tissue in that area.” Kathryn sat in stunned silence. It was almost too much to grasp. He’d been through hell. No wonder he didn’t want to wake up. Doctor Bashir’s comm badge chirped. It was the Defiant’s sickbay.

“Captain, they’re ready to transport the Commander. Are you ready?” She swallowed her anguish and gave a determined nod. She moved to the side of the bed and pulled down the covers.

His shaped coalesced in the middle of the bed, but it was hard to equate the emaciated pallid creature that lay there with her strong vibrant handsome First Officer. She almost cried out when she saw him, but managed to stifle the sound to a sob. Doctor Bashir pulled up the blankets and covered most of his poor cachectic body. He ran his tricorder over Chakotay to check for any problems from the transport. He then moved over to the corner of the room to give Kathryn some space.

She moved tentatively to the side of his bed and her hand reached over and gently brushed his hair from his forehead. His tattoo stood out starkly from his pale, sallow skin but it was so familiar that it calmed her a little. She took his hand in hers and leaned over close to his ear.

“Chakotay, it’s me, it’s Kathryn. You’re home and safe and we’re going to get you well. You sleep and mend. I’ll be here to watch over you. Nothing can hurt you now. Rest now, my angry warrior. We’ll make you well again.” She leaned forward a little further and placed a kiss on his forehead. Julian moved up behind her and placed a chair behind her to sit in. She just sat there holding his hand, watching his face. A calmness and sense of peace had pervaded the room. It was like they were in some sort of communion that excluded the world. Julian did a quick visual check to make sure the monitors were in place and then quietly left the room. He’d never witnessed anything quite like that and was in awe of these two people and what they shared.

Outside the room he was met by a dozen or so Starfleet officers, obviously Voyager crew anxious for news of the Commander. A tall blond Lieutenant came forward. “Doctor, I’m Tom Paris. I was helmsman on Voyager. We were wondering if you could give us any news of the Commander’s condition.” Julian looked around at the worried faces of the Voyager crew. They certainly were a devoted bunch.

“I can’t give you any specifics, but I can tell you that he hasn’t regained consciousness. His physical injuries are mostly healed. It’s just a matter of time and patience.” Tom nodded his head, satisfied with that answer.

“Thank you, Sir. We appreciate your telling us. Ok people, let’s make some room here. We don’t want to block the hallways.” The other crew moved to the waiting area, but Tom and B’Elanna stayed behind with Julian. “Doctor, how’s the captain? Is she holding up OK? I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but she and the Commander are very close.” Julian raised an eyebrow. “No, nothing like that. There was never anything inappropriate, as much as we would’ve liked there to be, but anyway, they are best friends and care for each other very much.” Tom looked to B’Elanna for help.

“Hello, Doctor. I’m B’Elanna Torres. This may sound strange but we’ve a favour to ask of you. We just need your help to make sure the captain looks after herself while she’s caring for Chakotay. She has an appalling record for neglecting her own health and Chakotay would kill us if we let her get sick while she was looking after him. You don’t want to see an angry Chakotay, let me tell you.” She smiled at the startled look on Julian’s face.

Tom spoke again. “There’ll be someone from the crew here at all times. We’ve drawn up a roster of ‘Captain Minders’. Please don’t let her know that’s what we’re doing. She hates to be coddled. We’ll make sure she gets food and exercise. We just need you to make sure she actually eats the food and gets some rest. I’ll tell you now it won’t be an easy job. It nearly sent Chakotay, our Doctor and Neelix insane while we were in the Delta Quadrant. She’s one very stubborn individual.”

“But you care very much about her, don’t you?” Julian was astounded by these people.

“Oh, it’s no secret that we’d happily give our lives for her and Chakotay or for each other for that matter. We love her.” He said this without any embarrassment or reservation. It was a just a statement of fact. “What we experienced out there can’t be explained. We only had each other and I’ll never be as close to a group of people as I am to these folks. I would trust each and every one of them with my life. We’re a family with bonds that tie us thicker than blood and now one of our family is in need. Here is where we’ll be.” Tom shrugged and put his arm around B’Elanna. Someone came forward with a squalling baby in their arms.

“Hey, Be, someone here is hungry.” Ken Dalby was carrying a very unhappy Miral. “She looks just like you on a bad day in engineering.” They all chuckled as she took a ferocious looking Miral from Ken.

“Back soon everyone.” B’Elanna disappeared down the corridor to feed Miral and the baby siren wail faded into the distance.

Julian turned to Tom Paris. “Lieutenant, I’ll happily watch over Captain Janeway. She’s an extraordinary woman and I’ve every confidence that Commander Chakotay will make a full recovery with her help. I’ve contacted Jupiter Station and your EMH will be transferred here within the next 48 hours. He’s well acquainted with the Commander’s medical history and I thought another familiar face would be a help.”

Tom laughed. “That definitely will speed his recovery. He’ll get better faster just to get away from the Doctor. Good thinking, Doctor Bashir.” Julian looked at Tom slightly bewildered. “You haven’t met our Doctor, have you?” Julian shook his head. “Well, you’re in for a treat. He means well, but let’s just say he’s something of an acquired taste.” Tom smiled and shook his head. Just then the door to Chakotay’s room opened and Kathryn stuck her head out.

“Doctor, I think he’s starting to rouse.” She looked at Tom and gave him a tired smile.

Julian followed her into the room. Chakotay was moving his head from side to side and groaning.

“Is he in pain, Doctor? He looks uncomfortable.” She looked worried but was trying to hide her fear.

“His observations don’t indicate that he’s in any pain, but we can give him a mild sedative to let him settle. He’s slowly moving towards wakefulness, but he’s still in quite a deep coma.” He took a hypospray and emptied the contents into Chakotay’s neck. He settled almost instantly. His breathing steadied and his face relaxed. Relieved, Kathryn sat back down beside the bed and took his hand again. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Quiet descended on the room again. Kathryn sat and willed him to get well. She promised with her heart that if he wanted her, she was his and would stay by his side forever, whatever the circumstances. His time away from her had slammed home to her how profoundly she needed this man. It was her intention that once he could leave the hospital, they would never be parted again even if it meant leaving Starfleet.

The days passed in quiet succession. Occasionally Chakotay would moan and thrash. Kathryn was sure he was having nightmares. She would talk to him and sooth him. Sometimes this would work and he’d slide back into peaceful sleep but at other times he’d become distressed and a sedative was required. She felt overall that his coma was lightening, and it wouldn’t be long before he woke. She was in some ways torn. She was desperate to see him awake, but knew that once he was, the hard work would really begin. She spent much of her time, with the help of some of the other crewmembers and nursing staff, massaging and exercising his withered limbs. The Doctors felt it was important to maintain as much muscle tone as they could, even in his wasted state. When Tom was helping, he would chat away to Chakotay, filling him in on all of Miral’s antics and what the rest of the crew were up to. B’Elanna spoke to him of the old days in the Maquis and some of the wonderful times they had spent together. Harry would talk of times on Voyager, away missions they had been on together and shore leave anecdotes. Dalby, Ayala, Baytart, Jor, Gerron and even Chell came by to help. Their presence always lifted Kathryn’s spirits. She hoped Chakotay was somehow aware that they were there.

She’d also taken to reading to him aloud. She’d found his books amongst his belongings and had read to him some of his favourites. She was reading away quietly from A Tale of Two Cities when Chakotay sat bolt upright in bed and screamed her name. She leaped up and grabbed hold of him as best she could. She was worried he might fall out of bed and injure himself.

“I’m here, Chakotay. I’m here. It’s alright. Please my love, I’m here.”

He was flailing about with his arms and screaming her name over and over. She rang the call button for assistance and then climbed on to the bed and took him in her arms. She held him tight, murmuring soothing words and stroking him gently. He began to relax just as the medical staff came into the room. She held her hand up to stop them coming any closer. She moved to his side and lay with him on the bed. She stroked the side of his face.

“It’s alright, Chakotay. It’s Kathryn. I’m here. Nothing can hurt you. I’m here. I won’t let them harm you. Open your eyes, my love. I’m here. You have to believe me. You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He started to sob her name quietly.

She kept up her soothing words and asking him to open his eyes. She continued to wipe the tears from his face and gently stroke his head and face with one hand as she held him tightly with the other arm.

Slowly, as if rising from the depths, his eyes opened a slit and then slammed shut again.

“Lower illumination by 50%” Kathryn ordered the computer. The lights dimmed.

“Come on, Chakotay. Open your eyes. I’m here. I’ve been waiting for you. Please come back to me. You’re safe. Open your eyes, my love.”

His eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times as he began to see shadows. He recognised her voice and slowly her face came into focus. It was Kathryn. She was here. He hadn’t imagined it. Oh God, they’d got her too. He had to protect her. The Cardassians would get her, and she wouldn’t survive. They had to get out of here.

Kathryn watched his eyes as he focused on her face. Then she saw the panic. He started grabbing her and trying to get out of bed. “Chakotay, it’s alright. We’re safe. You’re back on Earth. We’re in a hospital. You’re alright. Nothing can hurt you now. You’re safe.” She stroked and soothed him.

Slowly her words began to sink in to his addled mind. Earth. Safe. Kathryn. Safe. Safe. He started to shake, his whole body going into spasms. With realisation came shock. The Doctor stepped forward and administered a sedative. It barely touched him, but his shaking slowly eased. Just an occasional shudder would run through his body.

His eyes were still open and he was looking at Kathryn, his eyes boring into hers. She was still lying on the bed with her arms wrapped around him. She continued gentling him, stroking his hair and his face, but holding his gaze. Julian took a quick scan and then motioned for everyone to leave the room. They could monitor his condition from the Tech station.

Kathryn was so relieved to see him awake, but she wasn’t quite sure how much he remembered or how much he’d made himself forget. But for now all she wanted to do was reassure him that he was safe and loved and nothing could hurt him. She just held him, and softly crooned to him until he slid back into sleep. He was still holding her close. She tried to move but he gripped her tighter. It looked like she was staying put. She managed to manoeuvre herself so she was under the covers and her head rested on the pillow next to his. Her breathing slowly came to match his and she dropped off to sleep.

As the dawn light seeped into the room, Kathryn slowly drifted towards wakefulness. She was warm and snug and had slept better than she had in ages. Reality eventually asserted itself and she remembered where she was. Her head was tucked up on his shoulder and their arms were still wrapped around each other. It seemed the most natural thing in the world, to wake up with him.

She spent a moment looking at his face. His colour had improved since he’d arrived and he’d started to gain some weight, but he still had a long way to go. Now he was conscious they could begin his therapy in earnest.

She decided to wait and see how alert he was before speaking to him of his injuries. His muscle wasting would mean he would have to learn to walk again. It would be a slow process and a frustrating one for a man who’d been so strong and agile. His other injuries, well, perhaps it would be better for the Doctor to speak to him about those. She’d helped bathe and toilet him over the weeks and she’d noticed that the scarring was almost gone, but what the Doctors didn’t know was what effect the electrical charges may have had on the nerves in that area. The loss of the testis wasn’t a problem really. Men could function quite happily with only one and were just as fertile, but if his erectile function was damaged, that could present a problem for him. It wouldn’t matter to Kathryn, but for a virile man like Chakotay, it could present an insurmountable obstacle. Kathryn took a deep breath and decided not to worry about that just yet. They would cross that bridge when they came to it.

His rhythm of breathing changed suddenly, and he started to rouse. Kathryn began stroking the side of his face. “Chakotay, are you awake? It’s Kathryn. Wake up, my love. Can you hear me, sweetheart? It’s time to wake up.” She watched intently as his eyes opened and focused on her. His face was very controlled, but she could see the hurt and fear, and the beginning of tears, in the early morning light.

“It’s alright, Chakotay. You’re safe and you’re home. There’s no need to be afraid anymore. It’s so good to see you.” She smiled at him, and then the dam broke. Tears started to track down his face and his body shook with emotion. She held him close. “Cry all you want. Let it out. I missed you so much.” He held her close and sobbed quietly into her shoulder. The Doctor chose that moment to come into the room, the monitors probably alerting him to Chakotay’s awakened state. She waved him away and he backed out the door again. She was crying too, the stress and worry of the last few months finally catching up with her. They clutched at each other and held on tight, each giving the other solace.

After a time, their embrace eased and they pulled away from each other slightly, but remained in each others arms. “Are you feeling a little better? The Doctor is desperate to check you over. Can you stand it if I let him in? He won’t leave us in peace until he’s scanned you.” He was still looking at her as if he couldn’t believe she was really there. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. He tried again and he managed a raspy whisper. “How long?”

She gave him a sad smile. “You’ve been here in Starfleet Medical for 10 days and on the Defiant for 3 days before that. Do you remember anything about what happened to you?” She didn’t want to delve too deeply just yet. He seemed emotionally very fragile and if he didn’t remember anything about his capture and incarceration, shocking him with the details would probably do more harm than good.

“Pain. So much pain, and Cardassians. Wanted to die.”

She held him close again. “Oh Chakotay, I’m so sorry we didn’t find you sooner. We looked and looked, but we couldn’t find you.” She let her tears flow. He was stroking her hair.

“Shush. Don’t cry. How long missing?” His voice was like gravel but he was determined to know as much of what happened to him as possible. He had vague recollections of beatings and more beatings and being strung up by his wrists and ankles and being beaten some more. He had flashes of grey scaled faces, an oily rancid smell, the rank odour of soiling and the laughter, sadistic, maniacal laughter. He remembered deadly thirst, gut wrenching hunger, biting cold and delirium where the only thing that kept him going was Kathryn’s face in his mind’s eye and an echo of her voice telling him to hold on.

At some point the pain became so intense that time blurred into an overwhelming mire of agony. He barely remembered being conscious for more than seconds at a time. His whole world was focused on the pain to the point where he collapsed so far into himself that all that was left was a tiny hard shelled seed that protected what was left of Chakotay’s humanity. He now needed to reach into himself and extract that seed and somehow allow it to grow. Kathryn’s presence and her compassion were softening the outer shell, and with every moment he lay here with her in his arms, the seed grew and pushed against its confines. Kathryn wiped her eyes and sniffed.

“We don’t know how long you were missing exactly. All we know was that you were taken sometime after the debriefings ended. I heard that Seven had gone to Vulcan and I went to see you. You were nowhere to be found. At first we thought you must have been upset about your break up with Seven, but no-one knew where you were. I was so worried.” She stifled a sob. “I can’t tell you how I’ve missed you. It’s so wonderful to have you home. Now we need to get you well.” She gave him a watery smile. Leaning forward, she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and smoothed his hair from his face. They looked intently into each others eyes.

There was a cough from the doorway. Voyager’s EMH and Julian Bashir were standing just inside the room, looking anywhere but at the occupants of the bed.

“Come in, Doctors.” Kathryn slid out of the bed but stayed close, holding his hand. She wasn’t prepared to sever the link just yet. It was too important to them both. It was as if healing energy was flowing between the two of them. The seed continued to grow.

Both Doctors hummed and harrumphed as they scanned and prodded. “How are you feeling, Commander?” Julian was pleased with how Chakotay was responding.

“Tired. Sore.” His voice was still rusty.

“Would you like an analgesic, Commander?”

Chakotay shook his head. “No more sleep.”

“This one will not make you drowsy if that concerns you. It will just make you more comfortable. You may need it later when the therapist starts on your retraining. Did you have any questions?” Chakotay tried to lift himself up. Kathryn jumped forward and helped him sit, packing pillows behind him for support.

“What’s wrong with me?” Julian and the Doctor exchanged looks and then both looked at Kathryn,

“Chakotay, I’ll leave the Doctors to explain your injuries to you. I’ll be back soon.” She leant over the bed and gave him a kiss on the lips. He gasped a little, surprised she would kiss him in front of the Doctor of all people. She got up and moved to the door. His raspy voice called her name. She turned and smiled at him. “It’ll be fine, Chakotay. I love you.” She turned and walked out the door leaving three totally stunned men in her wake. Chakotay looked at the two Doctors and the flummoxed looks on their faces and chuckled. This brought the Doctors back to the matter at hand.

Kathryn paced the corridor outside his room. Chakotay was a proud and private man and she was very worried about his reaction to the news of his injuries. She leaned against the wall with her head down and her arms wrapped around her middle. She would have to make him understand that he was lucky to be alive and anything else they could deal with. Tom approached with a cup of coffee.

“Here, Captain, you’re due for your third cup of the day.” She looked up at him with a wan smile.

“Thanks, Tom. I need this.” She knew the crew had taken it upon themselves to take care of her, to ensure that she ate and rested, and she loved them for it. Tom took her elbow and led her to the chairs in the waiting room.

She sat and quietly looked out the window at the passing world. It seemed strange, but somehow reassuring that ordinary life continued outside of the hospital. The few weeks she had spent here had seemed like moments out of time.

She had faith that all would be well. He’d come so far in the short time he’d been here, but she was concerned about his reaction to the news of his possible impotence. She turned to see the Doctors approaching the table. Julian looked at Tom.

“Lieutenant, would you excuse us please?” Tom patted Kathryn’s hand and moved into the corridor. Julian took a seat and the Doctor stood to the side.

“How did he take the news, Doctor? Is he coping, do you think?” She was trying to read Julian’s expression but he wasn’t giving very much away.

“He seemed to understand what we were telling him. How much really sank in is anyone’s guess, but I think it would be a good thing for you to speak to him and reassure him.” She nodded to both Doctors but was looking over their shoulders at the door to his room, eager to return. She had rarely been away from him since his arrival. This was probably the longest they had been apart.

“Thank you, Doctors. I’ll go and see how he’s fairing.” She got up and went straight back into the room.

She slid in the door quietly and observed him for a moment before she let him know she was there. He was looking out the window. He gave her a small smile as she came around to the other side of the bed.

“How are you doing, Chakotay? The Doctors said that they explained to you about your injuries. Did you have any questions?” He was looking at her with a wary look in his eyes. “Chakotay, please talk to me.”

“What is there to say? I know I’m lucky to be here and I’m happy about that, but the thought of being impotent, well, that’s going to take some getting used to. I don’t really want to talk about it now. Maybe later, OK?” His voice, though still rusty, was getting better.

“Sure, but I want you to know it won’t matter to me one way or the other. I love you and will stand by you.” She gave a little shrug. “If you still want me? I know you may not feel the same about me, but I just wanted you to know. I’ve made some outstanding mistakes in my life and have many regrets, but the biggest one has been not telling you how I felt about you all those years on Voyager. We’ll deal with this problem together, like we have all the other problems we’ve encountered over the years.”

“Kathryn, I love you too and have for, well, forever it seems, but for you to stay with me when I’m half a man, is too much to ask.” He gave her a sad smile.

“Stop right there, Commander. You love me, you say? Well then, think about this. If our situations were reversed, would it change the way you felt about me? Would you love me any less?” She stood beside the bed with her hands on her hips, challenging him.

“I’d like to think that our relationship had more depth to it than just worrying about sex. Besides, there are a myriad of ways to be intimate without having intercourse.” She took his hand and caressed it. Smiling down at him, she was thrilled that he still loved her, and nothing could destroy the joy she felt. “Let’s not worry too much about this at the moment. It all may be fine, and it’s early days yet. We have to get you up and walking again, get you strong and fit. Then we’ll see what happens. Ok?” He nodded his head and she leant over and kissed him.

The physiotherapy sessions began that afternoon. The work that Kathryn and the crew had done keeping his limbs supple and his muscles stretched payed off when he was hauled out of bed by the ‘Sadist’ as she became affectionately known. Just being vertical rather than horizontal posed its own problems, but he eventually regained his equilibrium.

A few days later they were sitting on his bed looking at holo-images of Tom and B’Elanna’s new house. Chakotay sighed and dropped the viewer in his lap. Kathryn was worried about him. He was frustrated with his slow progress. She thought he’d done marvellously well considering his condition a few weeks ago. He was thoroughly sick of being in hospital but still had more therapy to do before he could go home, and if he was honest with himself, he was concerned about what life had in store for him and Kathryn once they did get home. He knew she loved him, but sometimes that wasn’t enough. His virility and sexual identity had been a huge part of his strength and spirit and Kathryn was a passionate woman. Would she stay with him long term without that part of their relationship ever being consummated? He didn’t doubt her, but he worried about his frustration and bitterness souring their relationship. As much as he tried to keep positive, it ate away at his self esteem and confidence.

“What is it, Chakotay? Can I help?” She was looking at him with worried eyes. He hated doing this to her.

“Nothing’s wrong, my love. Everything is wonderful.” He smiled at her, but it wasn’t entirely successful.

“Chakotay, look at me please. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I’ll never leave you. Can you believe me? I promise that I’ll always be there and we’ll get through this. I’ve faith in us. Together we’ve achieved nearly impossible feats over the years and we’ll overcome this too. We’re indestructible and don’t you forget it.” She really was something. He couldn’t help but smile and feel in some way they would beat the odds.

She leaned over and kissed him. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. She leaned in again and touched his lips with hers.

This time it was a long lingering kiss. His hand crept up and behind her head, and she ran her hand along the side of his face up into his hair. She opened her mouth slightly and her tongue snaked out to taste his lips. His mouth opened and their tongues entwined, tasting each other and lapping at one another’s mouths. Kathryn eventually pulled back and rested her forehead against his, breathing rapidly. “My God, Chakotay, it’s fortunate that we didn’t get together on Voyager. We’d never have left our quarters. I’d have spent the whole time kissing my First Officer.” They both chuckled at the thought. Chakotay brought his hand up to her face and turned it slightly to look towards the foot of the bed.

“Ah, umm… Kathryn, I think we’re in business.” They were both looking at the tenting of the bedcovers covering the lower half of Chakotay’s body. He slowly lifted the covers and they both peered under them. Things seemed to be in good working order in that department. They turned to each other and smiled. “Well done, Commander. That will come in quite useful later. Now all we have to do is get you home and then we can see what we can do with that. Should I inform the Doctors or do you want to?” He smiled at her, obviously very relieved.

“Don’t call them in just yet. Is there some way to lock that door?”

“Chakotay?”

“Well, we know that the nerves are working, but what we don’t know is whether the rest of the plumbing is in order. Care to give me a ‘hand’, Captain?”

She looked at him, mouth agape. He continued undaunted. “You’re the scientist. It’s not like you to leave an experiment half finished.” He was smiling at her with a twinkle in his eye. A lightening bolt of arousal shot through her, jolting her into action.

“If there’s no lock, I’ll wedge a chair under the handle. As they say, where there’s a will there’s a way.” She looked at the bulge under the covers. “Just hold that thought for a moment while I sort out the door.” She wasn’t sure if the Doctors would approve of this, but as Chakotay pointed out, it was really for medical reasons and if they enjoyed themselves, what was the harm.

There was a lock on the door, but she wedged a chair under the handle just in case. She turned back to the bed, suddenly a little shy.

“Come here, Kathryn. Computer dim lights to 25%”

“Mood lighting, Chakotay?” She made her way to his side. He took her hand and pulled her up on to the bed beside him.

“Maybe.” He shifted over slightly to give her room. “It’s just that my body has looked better and well, I’m a little self conscious, so just humour me, ok?”

“I intend to do more than humour you, my love. Now where were we?” Shyness gone, she leant forward and took his mouth in another ravenous kiss. She pulled away and sat up, slipping her shirt and bra off, then lay down again. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He needed no further invitation. He kissed her again fondling her breast, pinching the nipple, his hand roaming from one breast to the other. She slid her hand down under the bedcovers, over his hip, running her hand up and down his thigh and around to his buttocks. The nerves were in fine working order. She could feel his erection pulsing against her hot and hard. She slid his gown down so she had access to his chest. Yes, he was still very thin, but he was Chakotay and she loved him no matter what he looked like and she had no doubt he would be back to his usual robust self in no time.

He was kissing her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. She tilted her head back to allow him better access. His hand meandered down her body and slid under the elastic of her pants, just skimming along the top of her pubic hair. She pulled away again and lifted her hips so she could shimmy her pants down and off. She removed his gown at the same time so that they were both naked. They hugged each other, their naked bodies flush against one another for the first time. It took her breath away.

“Oh Chakotay, this feels so wonderful and so right. I love you.”

“I love you too, my Kathryn.” She kissed him hard again and then began kissing her way down his neck towards his chest. She nibbled and laved his nipples as she journeyed down his body. She paid attention to his navel, dipping her tongue in and nipping around it.

She moved down the bed under the covers, palming his erection then taking his length into her mouth. He groaned and thrust into her mouth and she felt warm moisture spread through her swollen folds. She ran her hand up and down his hard shaft and sucked and tongued the head. He was holding her head as he gently thrust into her hot mouth. He was getting close to orgasm. He pulled her up slowly and kissed her as he slid his fingers into her slick opening. She thrust herself down onto his hand and looked at him with desire glazed eyes. “Do you want me to masturbate you to orgasm, Chakotay. How do you want to do this?” She really didn’t care what they did. She was so close herself that only minimal stimulation at this point was going to make her come.

“I want to be in you, but I don’t think I’m strong enough to be on top.”

“Don’t you worry yourself, Commander.” She climbed over him and aligned his shaft with her opening. “I have matters well in haaannnddd…” She groaned and lowered herself on to him as she spoke. The sensation was overwhelming. They were both so close to orgasm. He grabbed her hands, and she leant forward with their clasped hands beside his head. She started to move, rocking backwards and forwards. The sensation was exquisite. She looked down into his face. His mouth was open, his eyes were half closed, and he was grunting with each thrust. She was grinding herself down on him, the sensation of him inside her so perfect, her clitoris being deliciously stimulated with each thrust. The tingle started in the base of her spine, working its way down her legs and up her body and her abdomen became rigid. All of a sudden her inner muscles clamped down on his penis and she cried out his name. He swelled and exploded inside her, letting out a harsh yell. She collapsed on him, totally overcome, her inner muscles still throbbing. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

“Plumbing is in order, Captain. Thank you for your assistance.” She started to chuckle at his irreverence. He always did have a bizarre sense of humour. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

“The experiment is a success, all the data is in and I can say categorically that you’re in full working order. Congratulations, Commander.” Her face softened as she looked at him. “Thank you. That was wonderful.” They lay there looking into each others eyes, smiling. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they could hear the muffled voice of the Doctor asking if everything was alright.

“Oops. I’d better get tidied up and let him in, or they’ll be beaming in.” She jumped out of bed, grabbing her clothes and hurriedly putting them back on, yelling through the door at the same time. “Everything’s fine, Doctor. Just give us a minute please.” She was grinning at Chakotay, trying not to giggle. He struggled into a sitting position and pulled his gown around himself.

“You know, Kathryn, he’s going to scan me and know exactly what we’ve been up to.”

“I don’t care. Maybe he’ll just be thrilled that everything” she looked pointedly at his crotch “is working.” He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

“Well, we can hope, can’t we?” She shrugged and turned to the door, pulling the chair away from it, unlocking it and pulling it open.

The Doctor stood on the other side looking somewhat displeased. “Tell me you haven’t been doing what I think you have, and with the Commander in such a fragile state. I expected better behaviour from you, Captain. Neither of you are hormone riddled adolescents. I’m surprised at your lack of control.” He gave her a stern look and stepped into the room to scan Chakotay. Kathryn looked over his shoulder from behind and made a face that caused Chakotay to let out a snort of laughter.

“You seem to be in better spirits, Commander. May I surmise from your recent activity that you have normal function in the area we discussed before?” He looked at Chakotay with an expression that said he was entirely unimpressed with the goings on of the command team.

“Yes, Doctor. Everything seems to be in working order. When can I go home?”

“Getting a bit ahead of yourself, I think, Commander. We have to get you walking without assistance before we can let you loose. If you work hard in your physiotherapy sessions, I would say 10 days to 2 weeks and you should be ready to leave.” He packed up his tricorder and turned towards the door. “Can I trust you two to desist from the previous activity until such time as I deem it safe for the Commander?” He looked deliberately at Kathryn and raised an eyebrow. “Captain?”

Kathryn felt somewhat chastened. There was no way she would risk compromising Chakotay’s health.

“Certainly, Doctor. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s not quite what I said, Captain. I’ll give you go ahead when I feel the Commander is up to it, so to speak.”

Kathryn’s cheeks were blazing. She wasn’t sure if the Doctor was serious or making fun of her, but for the sake of peace, she let it ride. Chakotay was still grinning from ear to ear and let out a roar of laughter when the Doctor closed the door behind him. Kathryn glared at Chakotay.

“You were a big help. So much for knights in shining armour coming to the rescue of distressed maidens. You could’ve helped me out there. He’s such an obnoxious, pontificating old F……” Chakotay raised his eyebrows waiting for the expletive. “Fuddy duddy.” She grinned at him and poked out her tongue. She made her way back to the bed, climbed on and lay in his arms. As he lay there looking down at her lying in his arms, that seed that had been slowly growing suddenly burst it’s confines and he was suffused with an overwhelming sense of joy and delight. He was whole again.

The Doctor closed the door to the Commander’s room to be met by the expectant faces of about fifteen crew and Julian Bashir.

Tom looked pointedly at the Doctor. “Well?”

The Doctor decisively nodded his head and gave them the thumbs up. The crowd all started cheering and slapping each other on the back. Mission accomplished. At last they were together after almost seven and a half years.

Tom started waving his arms, trying to get everyone to be quiet. They were all so happy and it was difficult not to get caught up in the melee, but the battle for the Commander was still in its early stages. He still had weeks of physiotherapy to go and the fallout from his months of torture was not to be taken lightly. He still had much healing to do. But now with Kathryn at his side, there was no doubt that he’d be fine. They all had a lot to be thankful for.

The next few weeks flew past. Chakotay’s therapy was arduous but he put in a gargantuan effort. The knowledge that he would be going home with Kathryn was all the impetus he needed. He’d put on quite a bit of weight. So had Kathryn. She joked that the crew were going to have to roll the pair of them up the corridor and out the doors they would be so fat by the time they got out of there. The Doctor had organised for a double bed to be brought into the room, and Kathryn had slept with him every night since that day. They had been very discreet with their intimate relations, but it was obvious that the crew all knew and were deliriously happy. The morning after they first slept together, Kathryn left the room to get a coffee only to be greeted by an ecstatically happy Tom Paris who swept her up in a hug and swung her around until she was dizzy. She gathered from his reaction and that of the rest of the crew that they were pleased that she and Chakotay had finally resolved their relationship.

Chakotay was still plagued by nightmares and had been seeing a counsellor every day to deal with the psychological impact of his incarceration and torture. He was doing very well, but they were both aware that realistically it was a going to take a long time before he could put the experience behind him. Accepting that was a big part of the healing process.

Finally the day came, and they were given the all clear to go home. Kathryn had taken an indefinite leave of absence and had asked B’Elanna and Tom to organise her house to accommodate Chakotay. She’d had most of his things there anyway. They packed up the room and had all their gear beamed to Kathryn’s house. They said their goodbyes and thanks to the staff and made their way to the exit. They had decided not to beam directly to the house. Chakotay’s walking was almost back to normal and his strength was improving every day. They had decided to walk some of the way home as a way of easing themselves back into normality. Tom agreed to meet them with a ground car at about the half way mark. It was wonderful to be free. Free from the Cardassians, free from Starfleet, free from regulations and protocols and free to love one another. Chakotay looked down at the small, beautiful, steel willed woman at his side and thanked the spirits that he’d survived his ordeal. Sensing the emotion of the moment, Kathryn wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled his arm around her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. They were walking along the bay, the sun was shimmering on the water, the sea gulls were squabbling and a heady breeze was blowing all the cobwebs away. She’d been planning on waiting until they got home to tell him her news, but she was suddenly overcome with the need to tell him straight away.

“Chakotay, I won’t be going back to Starfleet. I’ve decided to resign my commission.” He looked at her positively startled.

“Kathryn, do you think that’s wise? What will you do? You’ll be bored inside a week without something to do.” He didn’t want her to give up her career for him. It had always been something very important to her, almost a part of her.

“Well, in about eight months, I think I’ll be very busy.” She waited for the penny to drop. He was looking at her puzzled. He was obviously not on her wavelength at the moment. She dropped another hint. “In eight months or so, I’ll have a full time job, but in the meantime, we’ve some redecorating to do. I like the idea of powder blue and rich cream with a teddy bear motif. What do you think?”

That stopped him dead in his tracks. She walked a step or two ahead. He reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her around. He was completely gob smacked. “Kathryn, are you….are we? You… are we having a baby?” She was laughing and nodding her head. He let out a loud laugh and a yelp. He grabbed her around the middle and swung her in the air. “We’re having a baby. My God, we’re having a baby.” He lowered her to the ground gently. “Are you alright, Kathryn? How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful, over joyed, happy beyond belief and incredibly blessed. I’m only a matter of weeks pregnant, but I had the Doctor confirm it this morning.” He was staring at her with a huge grin on his face. “So I take it you’re pleased?” He kissed her hard on the mouth.

“Pleased doesn’t even begin to describe what I’m feeling.” He hugged her to him again and kissed her long and deep. She held his head to her and he was rubbing her back and shoulders. All of a sudden there was a loud honk and the sound of Tom Paris’s voice yelling at them. “Hey, you two. Get a room.”

She sighed a laugh and dropped her head to Chakotay’s chest. “What are we going to do with the older children when this one comes along?”

Chakotay shook his head. “Time to kick them out of the nest, or just kick them. Which ever seems the most appropriate at the time.”

He took her hand and headed over to Tom’s vehicle. “Move over, Paris. I’m going to drive.” Tom looked at him as if he was mad.

“Sorry, Chief, but no way. This is B’Elanna’s baby. Do you have any idea what she’d do to me if I let you drive? You’re going to have to be happy with being the passenger today. If you have to, you can drive Kathryn’s car. She can afford a new one when you crash it.”

“Shut up, Paris. I know where you live.”

“Oh good, because B’Elanna’s asked you for dinner tomorrow night, so you’ll be able to find your way there. Terrific.” Kathryn laughed at him. Where was the respect? Chakotay just rolled his eyes and climbed in the vehicle.

Tom was zipping around corners and flooring it along the straight sections of road. They pulled up outside Kathryn’s house in a matter of minutes.

“Thank you, Tom. We’ll see you tomorrow night. Around seven?” Kathryn was talking through the passenger window.

“Yes, Kathryn. That sounds great. Take care of each other. It’s good to see you home, bye.” They waved him off as he tore off down the road.

They turned towards the house and made their way to the front door. Kathryn keyed in her code and the door slid open. She turned to the man at her side, reached up and touched his face. “Welcome home, Chakotay.”

They stepped over the threshold together and the door slid shut behind them.

_fin_


End file.
